


[Podfic] There's A Leak In Every Boat

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Backstory, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Joe boards the ship in Vancouver, carrying a plastic bag containing five cartons of cigarettes, one for each week, four one-liter bottles of vodka and the ten grams of weed that he could afford after that. Billy's Zippo in his pocket.





	[Podfic] There's A Leak In Every Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Leak in Every Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42115) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



This is an intriguing crossover, where Joe and Duck both work on a fishing boat. It's a fascinating, closed-off world. 

Download [here](). Length: 21 m 56 s.


End file.
